Hurt
by Mackensy
Summary: Harry Potter a tué Voldemort lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il rentre pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Tout devrait être parfait mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Le Survivant semble tourmenté personne ne semble savoir pourquoi et encore moins ces deux amis. Pourtant une personne improbable va trouver la raison de ce comportement. Mention de viol.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour amis lecteurs pour cette nouvelle fic. Elle ne sera pas longue et comme toutes mes fics elle aura une fin, je vais essayer d'avoir une publication aussi régulière que possible. Pour changer, je ne vous ferrais qu'une fois le speech pour toute la fic: j'aime les reviews, je suis fan et c'est le seul moyen pour me rendre compte si vous aimez. Alors oui j'écris d'abord pour moi mais si je le publies c'est pour avoir un avis. Et il n'y a rien de plus frustrant d'avoir des ajouts de favoris sans commentaire. Car j'aime avoir des avis, et parfois quand l'envie d'écrire n'est plus là, une simple review et c'est repartit. Parfois les reviews donnent des idées qui rebooste et tu te dis et oui c'est encore mieux si je fais comme ça.**

**Bref appel aux reviews finies, je n'en parlerais plus jusqu'à la fin de ma fic mais pensez-y si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas. Je vous laisses à votre lecture**

* * *

Harry Potter monta seul dans le train qui allait le mener à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année. Il s'installa dans une cabine vide et s'assit en posant sa tête contre la vitre. Il regarda les familles dans leur effusion de sentiments. Et il se demanda pourquoi lui n'en avait pas le droit. Même maintenant que Voldemort était mort pour de bon, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'être heureux. Bien sûr Sirius allait être réhabilité sous peu mais Harry ne savait pas si cela changerait quelque chose.

_**Tu es sale, Harry et tu salis tout ce que tu touches soit heureux que je veuille bien de toi.** _

\- Harry? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda une voix qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Mione je suis content de te revoir. Dit-il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas l'air bien? Tu as maigri pourtant tu as passés les vacances chez madame Weasley. C'était comment? Moi j'ai passé de superbe vacance avec Viktor. Il est complètement différent quand on est que tout les deux.

\- C'était bien. Dit-il, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter, son amie semblait si heureuse.

\- Ron va mieux, il m'a envoyé une lettre pour voir si j'allais bien. Je suis contente qu'il le prenne comme ça.

\- Oui sans doute.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda la brune devant l'air blasé de son ami.

\- Oui je suis juste un peu fatigué. Sourit-il sans grande conviction.

\- Ça va être une année parfaite, on va pouvoir enfin se consacrer à nos études surtout que c'est l'année des buses.

Elle continua à parler mais Harry détourna sa tête vers l'extérieur alors que le train démarra, une année parfaite, il en doutait fortement. Ginny et Ron entrèrent à ce moment, les filles commencèrent à parler des vacances et Ron s'assit en face du brun.

\- Une partie d'échec. Dit-il sans préambule.

\- Oui

La partie fut courte, Harry perdit, ce n'était pas étonnant, il détestait les échecs et cette partie lui avait donné mal à la tête. Heureusement le sujet dévia sur le Quidditch et Ginny commença à défendre son équipe contre celle de Ron. Pendant qu'Hermione sortit un livre, Harry ferma les yeux en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit.

**_\- Le monde est fait de gens forts et de gens faibles, tout le monde croit que tu es fort mais tu n'es qu'un faible vermisseau, n'est-ce pas? Dis-le!_**

_**\- Je suis faible** _

Un sursaut, il venait encore de se réveiller en sursaut et il avait trois regards braqués sur lui. Il déglutit et sortit de la cabine. Il devait aller aux toilettes, en chemin il percuta quelqu'un mais continua son chemin.

\- Et tu pourrais faire attention, Potter.

\- Oui désolé. S'excusa-t-il sans se retourner.

Drago le regarda partir, Saint Potter n'avait pas répliqué, c'était bizarre. Il s'était même excusé et n'avait pas semblé le voir.

\- Drago, tu viens? L'interpella Blaise en passant la tête hors de sa cabine.

\- Oui j'arrive

Les amis du héros furent surpris de ne pas revoir le brun pendant le reste du trajet. C'est donc à deux qu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle. Mais là encore, Harry ne s'y présenta pas. Alors que la répartition venait de se finir, Hermione demanda à Ron.

\- Tu ne trouves pas Harry bizarre? Il c'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances?

\- Non rien de spécial, je crois que c'est le contre coup. Il a quand même tué quelqu'un.

\- Oui sans doute. Il t'en a parlé?

\- Non

\- On devrait peut-être…

\- Je l'aide déjà Hermione, j'étais là pendant l'été et toi non. Il a besoin d'un mec pour l'aider pas d'une encyclopédie. Fit-il sèchement et il vit le visage de son amie se décomposé, il souffla posa ses couverts. Désolé Mione mais Harry compte pour moi et que tu puisses croire que je ne me préoccupe pas de lui.

\- Je sais que tu es son ami mais moi aussi.

\- Il nous parlera, le moment voulu.

La discussion s'arrêta là, ils mangèrent tout les deux, parlant avec leurs amis ne se doutant pas que dans la grande salle d'autres personnes trouvaient l'absence d'Harry Potter étrange.

* * *

**Ça fait tellement du bien d'aimer les gens qu'on aime que ça finit par faire mal.**

**_LOL (laughing out loud)_, Lola.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Statistique:  
1 Favori**

** 5 Alerts**

** 0 Review**

* * *

**Bonsoir, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre car le prologue était un peu court, celui-là aussi n'est pas très long mais si on met les deux ensembles ça compense. Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Premier cours de l'année et comment mieux commencé que par Potion. Drago arriva le premier devant la porte de la classe, il aurait voulu parler à son parrain avant le début du cours mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Devant la porte, assis contre le mur, se trouvait Harry Potter. Il semblait dormir mais ses traits étaient tendus. Dans sa grande bonté d'âme, Drago se dit qu'il devait le réveiller. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'eau d'un geste désinvolte. Le brun se réveilla comme une bête traquée. Il se mit debout et à la place de répliquer comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, il ne dit rien, baissant la tête.

\- Harry tu es là. Fit Hermione qui arrivait avec Ron. Mais pourquoi es-tu trempé?

\- Il dormait je devais bien le réveiller. Expliqua Drago avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Malfoy espèce de sale… Commença Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se bruit? Rentrer et dans le silence. Et Potter, peut-être pourriez-vous vous rappelez que vous êtes un sorcier.

D'un coup de baguette de Rogue, Harry fût sec, il murmura un merci et alla s'assoir à côté de Ron qui l'attendait. Le cours se passa étonnamment bien, Rogue fut plus impartiale, ne se moquant pas de ses élèves. Drago finit sa potion le premier et alla la poser sur le bureau du professeur alors qu'il allait se retourner une explosion se fit entendre. Il se retourna certain de tomber sur Longdubat dans une situation comique mais au lieu de ça, c'était Potter et Weasley qui étaient couvert de potion violette.

\- Putain Harry, tu aurais put faire attention. Se plaignit le roux.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Potter la tête basse.

\- Potter, Weasley le cours est fini pour vous, aller vous lavez, je n'imposerais pas votre odeur au professeur Flitwick. Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Bien Monsieur. Répondit le brun mais le roux s'asbtient mais il avait l'air très en colère.

Les deux amis sortirent de la classe sous le regard amusé des Serpentards et celui consterné d'Hermione. Drago lui était perplexe, Potter n'était pas une flèche en potion mais il n'avait jamais fait explosé son chaudron. Surtout que cette potion, n'était pas la plus compliquée.

\- Drago tu viens? Demanda Pansy alors que tout le monde sortait de la classe.

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Il laissa partir tout le monde et s'approcha de son parrain.

\- Belle potion. Commenta Severus en regardant les fioles sur son bureau.

\- Sûr que comparé à celle de Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas Potter qui a fait une faute mais Weasley.

\- En parlant de Potter, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre.

\- Tu devrais aller en cours.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Mais sachant la conversation terminée, Drago prit son sac et sortit de la classe. Il n'arriva pas à se sortir Potter de la tête. Pourtant, il ne le vit à aucun repas. Alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de préfet, il entendit un bruit suspect dans une classe. Réjouit d'avoir une distraction, il ouvrit la porte mais il n'y avait personne. Il éclaira toute la pièce mais il ne trouva rien. Il se dit que ça devait être Peeves ou un autre fantôme qui faisait des siennes. Il voulut se retourner quand quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol, il avança, s'agenouilla et toucha se qui semblait être de l'eau. Il éclaira sa main et vit que c'était du sang. Il y avait une flaque de sang, pas très grosse mais quand même. Il crut entendre un léger gémissement mais encore une fois il n'y avait personne. Décidant qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller dormir, il sortit de là et rejoignit son lit.

Harry caché sous sa cape avait vu toute la scène, Drago rentrant, Drago s'approchant, touchant son sang, le regarder même s'il ne le voyait pas et partir. De toute façon, tout le monde partait, personne ne l'aidait jamais sauf Ron. Se levant difficilement, il retint son gémissement qui menaçait de sortir au cas où le préfet serait encore dans les parages. Il serra encore plus sa cape et avança dans les couloirs à pied nu, frigorifié, heureusement le sang avait arrêté de couler. Mais arrivant devant la salle commune, la Grosse Dame était absente. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, au moins là, il pourrait se laver un peu. Après un brin de toilette sommaire, il s'assit contre un mur, regardant la lune par la fenêtre. Il dut s'assoupir car très vite il fut assailli par ses cauchemars.

_**Tout avait commencé lorsque ce journal était paru avec ce gros titre "Le Survivant à vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui une seconde fois". Rien que le titre était risible, l'article encore plus, il en avait bien rit avec Fred et George. Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencée et qu'il vivait chez les Weasley en attendant la réhabilitation de Sirius. Il allait passer les deux meilleurs mois de sa vie, sans cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Du moins, à ce moment là, il le pensait. **_

_**\- Il ne parle que de toi, tu dois te sentir important. **_

_**\- Non, je n'aime pas l'importance qu'il me donne. Je veux juste être moi.**_

_**\- Exactement, toi et toi tu n'es qu'un petit orphelin qui se colle à tout monde. Mais personne ne t'aime vraiment. **_

_**\- Non.**_

_**\- Mais voit la réalité en face, à part ce statut de Survivant, tu n'es qu'une sous-merde. Tu n'es rien Harry Potter. Rien. **_

Harry se réveilla et sentit se vide à l'intérieur et il lança aller ses larmes et attirant ses genoux contre son torse. Il avait faim, il se demanda la dernière fois où il avait mangé. Il alla jusqu'à sa salle commune, prit une douche, s'habilla et alla directement à la grande salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, c'était juste parfait. Il prit un peu de tout dans son assiette et commença à manger doucement. Hermione arriva et fut surprise de le voir.

\- Tu es déjà debout?

\- Oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Tu as passé la soirée où?

\- Hermione c'est ma vie.

\- Ok, c'était juste histoire de parler. Tu dois être content.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On a DCFM en première heure.

\- C'est qui le nouveau professeur?

\- Alexander Blye.

Ron arriva et se plaint du lit qu'il trouvait différent des autres années. Harry avait l'appétit coupé et décida d'aller déjà devant la classe. En chemin, il croisa Malfoy et ses amis, mais il détourna la tête devant ses yeux gris que le scrutait. Il accéléra le pas et alla s'assoir devant la porte. Un homme arriva cinq minutes après lui.

\- Et bien Monsieur Potter, on m'a dit que vous aimiez cette matière mais d'après Severus vous aimez encore plus être en retard.

\- Non Monsieur, je ne fais pas exprès d'être en retard

\- Bien entendu. Voulez vous attendre les autres à l'intérieur, vous auriez plus chaud.

\- Non, je préfère être ici.

Etre seul, aurait été plus juste mais le professeur ne releva pas et entra dans sa classe.

_**Des mains qui le touchent, qui le frappent, des cris, des gémissements, des supplications. La douleur, tellement de douleur. **_

Harry se leva et partit vers les toilettes les plus proches, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui le regardèrent bizarrement. Il se pencha au-dessus des toilettes et vida le contenu de son estomac. Finalement quand il retourna dans la classe, les élèves étaient déjà rentrés. Quand il entra, le professeur le regarda comme pour dire Severus avait raison mais il ne dit rien. Alexander Blye, était un bon professeur aussi bon que Remus Lupin. Harry apprécia beaucoup ce cours, il réussit à se concentrer, chose rare depuis quelques temps. Hermione à ses côtés aussi, prenait des notes plus vite que son ombre. Les deux heures de cours se finirent et les élèves enthousiastes sortirent de la classe.

Le professeur rangea un peu le désordre de son bureau, attendant les élèves de son prochain cours. Severus Rogue entra à ce moment-là.

\- Alors comment était le cours avec ces cancres? Demanda-t-il

\- Tu exagères, ils ne sont pas si mauvais.

\- Et Potter? La question fut posée nonchalamment mais le maitre des potions semblait attendre une raiponce précise, alors Blye prit un temps de réflexion.

\- Il n'est pas conforme à ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Il a changé.

\- Ou tu as exagéré comme d'habitude.

\- Ferme-là, tu as les premières années de Poufsouffle, tu vas voir si j'exagère.

\- Et pour Potter?

\- On garde un œil sur lui.

Severus sortit, laissant l'autre homme à ses élèves.

* * *

**Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal.**

**_Fight Club_, Tyler.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Statistique: **

**8 reviews**

**7 Favoris**

**16 Alerts**

* * *

**Hello! Je vous amène le nouveau chapitre, tout chaud. Par contre je viens de me rendre compte, que pour cette fic, les chapitre seront plus courts. Pour une raison de suspens principalement, mais en contre-partie, je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres minimum par semaine. J'ai bien dit essayer. Donc vu que mes chapitres seront plus courts, il y aura surement plus de chapitres mais à voir donc. **

**Deuxième infos, je commence donc après le livre quatre et la seule différence est que Voldemort n'a pas réussi à revenir mais vous aurez plus d'information dans les prochains chapitres.  
On m'a demandé si c'était un Harry/Drago... Peut-être, en tout cas soit je les mettrai ensemble soit tout le monde restera célib car vous allez le voir ce n'est pas la trame principale. J'ai deux fins possibles et pour l'instant je ne me suis pas encore décidé d'où la possibilité d'avoir le couple ou non.  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers. **

* * *

Les semaines se succédèrent sans bouleversement. A part peut-être le changement de comportement du professeur de Potion. Ce dernier était plus apprécié, comme si le poids d'espion qui pesait sur ses épaules c'était envolé, emportant avec lui son mauvais caractère. Il n'était pas non plus devenu un saint mais il était plus supportable. Moins de retenue, moins de points enlevés et surtout plus d'impartialité, c'est pourquoi Ron Weasley fût étonné de se faire retenir après la classe de potion. Il fût très vite mal-à-l'aise face au regard noir du professeur qui gardait toujours un certain charisme. Droit devant le bureau du professeur, il attendait la sentence. Rogue prit son temps, jaugeant le rouquin. Puis sans plus de préambule, il attaqua.

\- Monsieur Weasley que pourriez-vous me dire à propos de Monsieur Potter?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Il est votre meilleur ami, non?

\- Oui. Répondit Ron comme si c'était une question piège.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il a maigri, qu'il a des cernes. Me feriez-vous croire que vous n'êtes au courant de rien.

\- Harry a des difficultés à se remettre après ce qui c'est passé.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus précis? Insista Rogue, Ron sembla hésité mais dit fermement.

\- Je vais être en retard.

\- Sortez. Le congédia Severus d'un geste, il était frustré.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas eut ces réponses, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il décida d'aller voir le directeur, il entra dans son bureau, où Minerva était déjà. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sous le signe du directeur. Severus détestait ce bureau, avec tous ses portraits qui le jugeaient comme s'il était encore élève. Il ne supporterait pas d'être directeur, il aimait trop ses cachots, où il était seul.

\- Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Dumbledore joignant ses mains devant lui.

\- Parlez de Potter. Répondit Rogue, la directrice des Gryffondore soupira.

\- Pourriez-vous laisser cet enfant tranquille.

\- Justement Minerva, le contraire serait peut-être plus intelligent. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Potter et ça devient de pire en pire.

\- Je suis sa directrice de maison et je peux parfaitement gérer cette situation. Essayer déjà de vous occupez de vos Serpentard

\- Cette situation, comme vous l'appelez, vous dépasse clairement.

\- Severus, nous nous occupons d'Harry. Conclu le plus vieux.

Sachant qu'aucun des deux ne l'écouterait, il préféra sortir. Il retourna dans ses appartements dans l'optique de faire des potions pour se calmer. Ce qu'il fit pendant un temps indéterminé, il dût s'arrêter quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son laboratoire. Il sortir pour voir son filleul. Il semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Ils allèrent dans le salon, Severus se servit un verre avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Ce dernier s'il n'était pas un Malfoy aurait trépigné d'impatience, mais Severus le connaissait assez bien pour voir qu'intérieurement c'était le cas. C'est pourquoi, il prit son temps avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui où le blond s'était assis. Il bût une gorgée de son whisky et demanda finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago?

\- Il y a une rumeur qui court.

\- Je n'ai que faire des rumeurs d'adolescents pleins d'hormones.

\- C'est à propos de Potter. Rajouta le blond, d'accord là, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du plus vieux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La rumeur dit que Mcgonagall est venu chercher la belette et Potter dans leur classe, d'après la rumeur, elle voulait savoir s'il avait fait du mal à Potter. Ce dernier l'a défendu et Mcgonagall n'a donc fait aucune sanction. Mais le pire c'est qu'apparemment l'accusation viendrait de Granger.

\- Granger aurait accusé Weasley de taper Potter. Résuma Rogue

\- Oui c'est dingue, non?

\- Et comment es-tu au courant?

\- C'est un secret donc tout Poudlard est au courant.

Le cerveau de Severus c'était remis en route face aux informations de son filleul. Ce dernier était assez fier de lui, comme son parrain, il voulait connaître les raisons du changement de Potter. Et s'il devait tout les commérages de Pansy pour ça, il le ferrait.

Du côté des Gryffondors l'atmosphère était plus que pesante. Le trio d'or était réuni dans le dortoir des garçons. Chacun sur un lit, personne ne parlait. Harry avait la tête baissée, Ron fusillait Hermione du regard pendant que cette dernière regardait le brun.

\- Pourquoi as-tu été voir Mcgonagall? Attaqua Ron, Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui.

\- Il le fallait, Harry dépérit, vous deux vous évitez mes questions. Vous disparaissez la nuit, vous refusez de me raconter ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances. Ginny m'a dit que vous vous enfermiez dans la chambre de Ron pendant des heures avec un sort de silence.

\- Et donc tu as tiré des conclusions comme quoi je tapais Harry. Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable? Demanda-t-il, face au regard du roux, Hermione hésita, se mordant la lèvre avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Pour une fois. Fit Ron sarcastiquement en croisant les bras, la brune se leva.

\- Alors explique-moi. Je ne demande que ça. Je suis votre amie. Dit-elle pour toute réponse, Ron se tourna vers son ami qui était resté dans la même position.

\- Harry.

**\- Si tu le dis, ils te délaisseront, ils te haïront ou pire ils ne te croiront pas. Tu es seul Harry, non je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire? **

**Peur, douleur, colère, trop de colère.**

**\- **Harry? Répéta Hermione, là, il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient différent, froid.

\- Foutez-moi la paix.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, bouscula les curieux qui se trouvait derrière, descendit les escaliers en vitesse, renversa la table sur son passage et sortit de la salle commune. Il y avait du monde dehors mais il les ignora. Il rejoignit vite la sortie pour pouvoir respirer, il alla près du lac, cogna dans un arbre plusieurs fois avec ses mains et ses pieds avant de s'écrouler contre. Là, il écouta le vent pousser l'eau du lac dans une jolie musique. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier.

**\- Tu vois, c'est comme une musique qui apaise. **

**\- Oui tu as raison. **

**\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. **

**\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi?**

**\- Parce que je te vois, différent de ce que les autres voient. Je t'aime Harry.**

**Joie, paix, passé **

Le professeur Blye avait eut une conversation avec Rogue, ce dernier se préoccupait beaucoup du jeune Potter. Le souvenir de son ancien amour était toujours présent. Il voulait sauver le fils pour racheter le fait qu'il avait trahi sa mère. Blye savait que quelque chose clochait avec Harry mais il se doutait que comme Severus, c'était le passé qui le hantait. Quelqu'un le blessait aujourd'hui mais c'était le passé qui l'empêchait d'avancer et de se défendre. Peut-être qu'il défendait même son agresseur. Les seuls éléments qu'ils avaient, les ramenaient toujours à Ron Weasley. C'était lui la clé qui permettrait de comprendre Harry. Le professeur se promenait quand il aperçu le sujet de toutes les rumeurs du moment, assit près du lac, les yeux fermés. Il prit le temps de le regarder, contrairement à la dernière fois, il semblait calme. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers l'intrus. Le professeur eut un moment de flottement devant ses yeux si innocents qui le fixait, avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous devriez rentrer, il fait plus frais et vous allez rater le repas.

\- Oui vous avez raison. Fit Harry en se levant, frottant sa robe.

\- Vous savez, parler parfois avec un étranger est plus facile qu'avec ses amis. Essaya Blye mais Harry sans le regarder répondit d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup de chose, Monsieur Potter, mais vous n'êtes pas stupide. Et je veux vous voir au repas.

Mais au repas du soir, on ne vit pas Potter, ni Weasley, seul Granger mangea lisant un livre en même temps. Le trio sembla dissout comme si les quatre années auparavant n'avait jamais existées.

* * *

C'est dans le mensonge que la vérité commence.

_Docteur House_, House.


	4. Chapter 4

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Statistiques:**

**Review: 13**

**Favs: 8**

**Alerts: 24**

**Le nouveau chapitre, on m'a dit que ma fic était bizarre et je crois que c'est un qualificatif qui lui convient bien surtout après ce chapitre.  
**

* * *

Drago Malfoy était entrain de faire sa ronde. Il aimait bien le faire, cela lui permettait de se promener seul dans ce château. C'était un endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Tout en marchant, il pensait à Potter. C'était plutôt étrange. Le trio d'or c'était détruit de l'intérieur. Granger était souvent seule, Weasley essayait de coller Potter le plus possible et ce dernier fuyait. On le voyait souvent partir d'un côté à l'autre du château, c'était assez comique. C'est pourquoi la curiosité de Drago, était à son maximum. Surtout que Potter ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il entendit un bruit provenant de la même classe que lors des premiers jours. Cette fois, il se promit de l'avoir. Il s'approcha doucement et éteignit sa baguette. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille! Sors de là! Attendit-il assez fort, puis après la voix de Potter vibrait comme s'il pleurait. S'il te plait. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Comprenant que Potter avait des problèmes, Drago ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le brun à genoux, en t-shirt, ses bras portaient des traces de coupures, son pantalon était déchiré et taché de sang. Il était à pied nu et se tenait la tête penché en avant. Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Potter ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha et posa un genou à terre pour être à la même hauteur. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, qui fit un bond sur le côté. Potter le regardait comme une bête traquée, blessée dans un coin. Il ne semblait pas le reconnaitre.

\- Potter. Potter. Répéta Drago pour essayer de le faire revenir à la réalité mais ça ne marchait pas. Harry. Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Potter tu m'écoutes.

\- Ils vont savoir. Dit enfin Harry en regardant au dessus de l'épaule du blond, ce dernier se retourna mais il ne vit rien.

\- Savoir quoi? Demanda le Serpentard

\- Que tu m'as fait du mal. Ils ne croiront pas que c'est parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Potter, tu délires, je ne t'ai pas touché.

Drago était un peu paniqué, il n'avait pas touché Potter, lui le savait mais qui le croirait si ce dernier disait le contraire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'autre ici dans cet état. Alors, il pensa à Severus, c'était le seul qui le croirait, enfin il l'espérait. Il se mit debout, tourna les talons et courut pour aller chercher son parrain. La chance était avec lui puisqu'il le croisa au deuxième étage, après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il devait le suivre, il le conduisit à la classe. Potter n'avait pas bougé et il avait son regard dans le vide. Severus se plaça à genoux devant lui mais le gamin ne sembla pas le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as fait ça, Drago? Demanda le plus vieux d'un ton accusateur en examinant le brun sans le toucher.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

\- Il est plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu peux l'aider?

\- Il va falloir que j'entre dans ses souvenirs pour le faire revenir. Ecarte-toi. Legimens.

**Severus se retrouva dans Poudlard, dans la volière plus précisément. Il faisait jour et Potter était entrain de caresser sa chouette. Cédric Diggory arriva et sourit en voyant Harry. Ça devait se passer l'année passée.**

**\- Harry tu es là, je te cherchais**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cédric? Demanda Potter **

**\- Te parler.**

**\- Te moquer de moi plutôt. **

**\- Non, juste te remercier pour le dragon. Sourit le Poufsouffle en s'approchant du jeune. **

**\- C'était plus juste. **

**\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié, c'est que tu tiens à moi.**

**\- Je… Rougit Harry visiblement mal-à-l'aise de la proximité.**

**\- C'est vrai alors. Dit Cédric soudain conquérant. **

**\- Oui, tu vas pouvoir dire à tes copains qu'Harry Potter est gay, ça va leur plaire. Se défendit comme il peut le brun mais il semblait vraiment blessé. **

**\- Mais moi aussi tu me plais, Harry. S'approcha Diggory mais Harry le repoussa. **

**\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.**

**Diggory se rapprocha et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui sembla sous le choc.** Severus fût éjecté du souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Drago, Severus eut des difficultés à se remettre mais demanda.

\- Rien pourquoi?

Une larme unique coula sur la joue du survivant avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule sur le côté. Severus se releva et porta le brun, Drago suivait à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demanda le blond

\- ça te plairait que j'expose tes souvenirs à Potter?

\- Non. Répondit-il simplement

Arriver à l'infirmerie, le professeur posa son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche avant d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Drago s'approcha et vit que Potter semblait faire un cauchemar. Dans un réflexe, il lui prit la main, Harry la serra mais sembla se calmer. L'infirmière arriva en robe de chambre et fut consterné de voir le Gryffondor, encore dans son infirmerie. Drago s'écarta pour lui laisser la place pour soigner sa Némésis. Dumbledore arriva quand elle finissait.

\- Alors comment va-t-il Pompom?

\- Il a des coupures, des bleus sur les jambes, les bras, le torse. Certaines plus anciennes que d'autres. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de tel quand il est revenu après le labyrinthe. Qui a bien put lui faire ça?

\- Drago? Demanda Severus en se tournant vers son filleul qui c'était mis en retrait, le regard des trois adultes étaient maintenant fixés sur lui.

\- Quand je l'ai trouvé, il semblait parler à quelqu'un mais quand je suis rentré, il n'y avait que lui.

\- Il aurait put partir? Demanda Rogue.

\- Il n'y avait qu'une porte et c'est par celle-là que je suis rentré.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, allez dormir. Le congédia le directeur, Drago voulut protester en regardant le brun.

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y. Ordonna son parrain, le blond ravala ses envies et sortir donc de l'infirmerie.

\- Severus avez-vous des idées? Demanda le directeur semblant souffrir de savoir son protégé dans cet état.

\- Il faudrait que Potter parle.

\- Est-ce que vous penser encore que c'est Ron Weasley le coupable, professeur? Questionna l'infirmière.

\- J'en doute

\- En tout cas il sait quelque chose. Rajouta le maitre des potions.

\- Nous allons attendre le réveille du jeune Harry.

Severus Rogue retourna à ses appartements. Il était tard mais il voulait réfléchir aux évènements et surtout au souvenir qu'il avait vu. Il était sur le point d'appeler un elfe pour qu'il lui apporte un thé quand on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et fût plus que surpris, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, de voir que c'était Weasley. Le roux semblait ronger, pâle et regardait à droite et gauche comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris alors que logiquement lui-même ne devrait pas se trouver là.

\- Entrez. L'invita-t-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place avant de refermer la porte. Que voulez-vous?

\- Parler d'Harry.

\- Vous voulez parler maintenant, qu'est-ce qui a changé et pourquoi à cette heure?

\- Harry, j'ai peur que ça aille trop loin. Dit-il précipitamment. Mais je ne peux pas tout dire.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il mais Ron sembla incapable de répondre, pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais comme s'il ne pouvait pas. Un sortilège.

\- Oui. Répondit le jeune soulagé que l'homme ait comprit.

\- Je vais vous poser des questions, répondez si vous le pouvez. Est-ce Potter s'absente souvent la nuit?

\- Oui

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui fait du mal à Potter?

\- Oui

\- Qui? Demanda-t-il mais Ron ne pouvait pas répondre, bien sûr cela aurait été trop facile. Est-ce quelqu'un qui se trouve à l'école?

\- Oui

\- Quelqu'un qui était chez vous pendant les vacances?

\- Oui

\- Quelqu'un de votre famille?

\- Non

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que votre famille et Potter étiez présent chez vous pendant les vacances?

\- Non…

* * *

**Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre. J'ai dit bizarre, comme c'est étrange.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Reviews: 22**

**Favs: 19**

**Alerts: 38**

* * *

**Bonjour, je sais, ce chapitre vient en retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème. Bref, il est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous mènera vers d'autres pistes, juste ou fausse...**

* * *

Drago était dans sa salle commune, il regardait le feu, assit sur un fauteuil.

\- Tu m'écoutes Dray? Demanda Pansy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quoi? Répliqua sèchement le blond en se tournant vers la fille qui ne semblait pas se démonter.

\- Je disais que j'ai entendu une rumeur à propos de Potter et ses deux acolytes.

\- Encore. Soupira-t-il reprenant sa contemplation.

\- Mais écoute rabat-joie. Apparemment Granger sort avec Krum.

\- Cool et alors?

\- Potter serait gay. Ajouta-t-elle le sourire s'agrandissant mais son interlocuteur se sembla pas partager son enthousiasme.

\- Je me répète et alors?

\- Bon d'accord, je lâche la bombe. D'après Cho Chang, Cédric Diggory était gay aussi et il serait sortit avec le binoclard. Il se serait servi de la Serdaigle comme alibi. Expliqua-t-elle et elle fût ravie quand enfin Drago se tourna vers elle, intéressé.

\- Diggory et Potter.

\- Ouais, je t'avais dit que c'était une bombe.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago se leva, il devait trouver Potter. Pansy, elle, était surprise face à la réaction du blond. Vexée, elle s'en alla tout près des filles de Serpentard pour faire connaître la nouvelle du moment.

Harry se réveilla un peu étourdi et il fût étonné de se trouver à l'infirmerie. Il se releva et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'attendit à voir arrivée l'infirmière comme à chaque visite qu'il faisait mais au lieu d'elle, se fût le professeur de défense qui s'approcha de son lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du patient.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Vous souvenez vous comment vous avez atterri ici?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Lors de sa ronde, Monsieur Malfoy vous a trouvé dans une classe, blessé.

\- Il a bien dût se foutre de moi. Se renfrogna le brun en serrant le drap.

\- Non, il semblait inquiet.

\- C'est cela. Fit-il ironiquement.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Les professeurs et le directeur aimeraient savoir qui vous a fait du mal.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus, il ne pouvait parler. Il ne voulait pas être interné à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous qu'elle est mon métier, avant d'être professeur?

\- Non. Répondit Harry puis il rajouta. Auror.

\- En réalité, j'ai effectué des études de médicomage, orienté en psychologie. Je travaille avec les Aurors et j'ai passé les tests pour aller sur le terrain. C'est donc pour cela que le directeur m'a demandé de te parler.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il finalement paniqué. Je vais bien.

\- Harry, tu ne peux continuer à mentir; à mentir aux autres mais surtout à te mentir.

\- Et si je refuse?

\- Très facile, soit tu acceptes de passer quatre soirs avec moi par semaine ou tu iras à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix.

\- Si c'est un choix. Alors? Demanda le psychomage regardant le dilemme dans les yeux verts de son élève.

\- Je reste à Poudlard.

\- Très bien, je t'attends donc ce soir à 19 heures dans mes appartements.

Le professeur sortit laissant son élève complètement dépité, il avait envie de pleurer. Il se leva, s'habilla avec des habits poser un pied de son lit et sortit silencieusement de l'infirmerie. Passé la porte, il allait souffler quand il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. C'était Malfoy, sans le regarder, il partit dans la direction opposé. Mais le blond n'abandonna pas et le rattrapa.

\- Hey Potter. L'interpella-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda le brun en continuant d'avancer plus vite.

\- Te parler.

\- Va falloir faire la queue. Marmonna-t-il agacé par l'attitude du blond.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Maintenant lâche-moi.

\- C'est parce que ton petit-ami est mort que tu déprimes comme une veuve

D'un coup Potter se retourna, empoigna le blond et le colla contre le mur violement.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. S'énerva-t-il, Drago n'en menait pas large devant cette élan de colère.

\- Tout Poudlard sait que Diggory et toi vous couchiez ensemble. Il baisait bien, c'était ton premier?

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à l'enfoncer mais il fût encore plus étonné quand le brun le lâcha les larmes aux yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda une voix du bout du couloir.

Le temps que Drago se retourne, Potter était partit. Severus qui avait regardé la confrontation de loin s'approcha de son filleul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda le professeur de potion.

\- Moi? Rien.

\- Drago.

\- J'ai juste appris que Potter et Diggory était en couple l'année passée, je voulais juste voir si c'était vrai. Tu sais qui le frappe?

\- Laisse Potter tranquille. Lui ordonna le plus vieux et Drago en fût surpris.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il? Tu as des vues sur Potter? Se moqua le brun avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Va faire ton devoir de potion avant que je ne t'en rajoute un.

Severus tourna les talons et se rendit dans les appartements de Blye. Ce dernier était entrain de lire un livre qu'il posa en voyant l'autre homme entré. Severus sans invitation s'assit en face de lui et sans préambule, il demanda.

\- Alors avec Potter?

\- Je le vois ce soir et toi, tu as appris des choses qui pourraient m'aider?

\- Peut-être.

\- Ne te fais pas prier.

\- Apparemment c'est Potter qui se fait mal tout seul et je pense que cela à avoir avec la mort de Diggory vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

\- Plausible mais on verra ce soir. Fit-il pensivement mais quelque chose l'embêtait.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant.

-Secret professionnel

Severus eut un rictus, il venait de se faire avoir d'une manière très Serpentard par un misérable Serdaigle. Mais c'est pour ça que Blye était son ami. Il sortit donc, de son côté Alexander reprit son livre. A 19 heures, il fût content de voir Potter arriver. Il le fit entrer et s'assoir alors que l'adolescent inspectait la pièce. Il était assis, les mains sur les genoux, poings fermer dans une attitude tout à fait fermé, cela n'allait pas être facile. Le professeur prit son calepin et une plume avant de regarder le plus jeune qui le fixait.

\- Avant qu'on commence, tout ce que tu diras ici restera entre nous.

\- Tout? Demanda-t-il étonné. Vous ne direz rien même au professeur Dumbledore?

\- Non, personne ne sera au courant sauf si tu le désires.

\- Non.

\- Très bien, veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose avant que nous commencions? Demanda Alexander, le brun se trémoussa légèrement avant de décliner. Bien nous allons commencer. J'aimerai que tu me parles de Cédric Diggory.

\- Pourquoi? Vous devez déjà tout savoir, tout le monde parle de lui.

\- C'est vrai, c'était un ami dévoué, un élève doué et assez charismatique. Mais tu sais quand on est mort, on a tendance à garder que les qualités du défunt. Personne n'est parfait. C'était toi ou lui qui ne voulait pas que votre relation soit montrer au grand jour?

\- Lui, il disait que j'avais déjà assez de mauvaise publicité sans en rajouter.

\- Il te protégeait, sa mort a dût beaucoup te faire souffrir. C'est pour ça que tu te fais du mal pour te sentir mieux? Demanda le psychomage, c'était quitte ou double, il voulait faire réagir le plus jeune.

\- Je…. Fit le Gryffondor se sentant partir dans ses pensées.

\- Harry? Tu as commencé pendant les vacances. Ton ami Ron, t'a couvert?

**Pendant les vacances**

**Harry était dans la chambre de Ron, ce dernier était dans le jardin pour le dégnomer, profitant de son absence le brun avait prit un couteau et traçait des lignes sur sa peau blanche. Tellement impatient de faire son rituel, il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Ron entra, en sueur, enlevant son t-shirt sous l'œil horrifié d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. **

**\- Il fait super chaud dehors. Harry qu'est-ce que…**

**Harry se leva, sortant de sa torpeur et referma vite la porte avant de se tourner vers son ami. **

**\- Ne dis rien. Le supplia le brun mais Ron était complètement perdu. **

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en regardant le bras ensanglanté. **

**\- Il faut que je le fasse. Expliqua Harry semblant désespéré. **

**-Pourquoi?**

-Pourquoi? Demanda Alexander en écho avec le souvenir dans lequel Harry s'était plongé.

\- Quoi? Demanda le jeune revenant à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi avoir jeté un sort pour que Ron ne parle pas? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui.

\- La preuve que j'avais raison. Dit Harry aigrement, se remettant sur la défensive.

\- Il veut que tu ailles mieux.

\- Il n'y a pas de solution. Murmura le brun semblant à bout. Je peux partir?

\- On se voit mardi, même heure.

Harry sortit tout en aillant en tête qu'il y avait deux solutions, l'une était Azkaban, l'autre la mort et s'il devait choisir cela serait la mort.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère poster le prochain bientôt mais cette fois-ci je ne promets rien comme ça pas de déception. Mais merci pour les reviews qui me poussent à continuer**


	6. Chapter 6

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas d'excuse mais juste que parfois on a pas l'esprit à écrire, donc sans plus attendre vous aller encore plus rentrer dans mon esprit tordu et pour ceux qui ont joué à Alice retour aux pays de la folie, c'est un peu l'état d'esprit qui s'installe. **

**Et je remercie ceux qui sont encore là.  
**

* * *

Séance numéro 6

\- Alors Harry comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Demanda le psychomage en regardant son patient.

\- Ça va.

\- Apparemment. Tu veux parler de quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Rien

Les séances c'étaient succédés avec des hauts et des bas, elles commençaient toutes de la même façon. Harry ne voulait parler de rien et puis il s'ouvrait un peu parfois plus. Mais depuis qu'il parlait, il ne se mutilait plus, c'était un progrès en soi, même s'il ne mangeait toujours pas plus. Blye avait finit par en apprendre d'avantage sur le jeune homme et il c'était attaché, ce n'était pas raisonnable mais ça ne se contrôlait pas. Il aurait dût confier Harry à un confrère, mais il sentait qu'il devait continuer. Que s'il le faisait, le Gryffondor prendrait ça comme un abandon.

\- Pourquoi pas de ton animosité avec monsieur Malefoy?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

\- D'accord parlons de monsieur Diggory

\- D'accord parlons de Malefoy. On se déteste depuis le premier jour sans vraiment de raison.

\- Rien d'autre? Il t'a quand même amené à l'infirmerie.

\- Il veut juste me faire chier.

\- Il pourrait peut-être te comprendre, il a été confronté d'une certaine façon à Voldemort et à la mort.

Peu de gens le savait, mais après la défaite de Voldemort, Lucius furieux était revenu chez lui et avait presque tué sa femme sous le coup de la colère. Drago c'était interposé et l'avait tué.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Vous avez tué quelqu'un, ce n'est pas facile. Expliqua Alexander mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Harry?

Le jeune homme était devenu blanc comme un linge, il avait le regard vide, c'était un regard sans vie qui le regardait.

**Tu as tué Harry. Tu es un meurtrier. Tu ne pourras pas le cacher plus longtemps. La mort est ton cadeau. **

\- Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas lui. Marmonna-t-il en se tenant la tête sous l'incompréhension du psychomage qui se leva et alla se mettre devant le fauteuil à genoux pour être à la hauteur de son patient.

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

\- Aidez-moi. Supplia le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut que tu me parles, je veux t'aider.

Harry releva la tête et saisit le bras du psychomage qui grimaça sous la force puis il se sentit aspirer. Il tomba par terre quand il se releva, il était dans un cimetière. Il vit Harry, mais un Harry habillé avec d'autres habits et un autre garçon en face de lui, Cédric Diggory. Est-ce qu'il était entrain de revivre la bataille finale?

\- Cédric, il faut qu'on parte. Supplia Harry mais le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi?

\- **Non, vous ne devez pas voir ça. Fit une voix qui résonna autour d'eux. **

Un flash lumineux et le corps de Cédric était maintenant par terre, inerte, Harry était entrain de combattre Voldemort. Le sort vert toucha, le mage noire qui tomba inerte à son tour. Harry se tourna vers le spectateur sans le voir et un frisson parcouru Blye, les mêmes yeux sans vie. Le brun s'approcha du corps du Poufsouffle, alors qu'il pensa qu'Harry allait s'effondrer, pleuré, à la place il donna un coup de pieds dans le corps sans vie de son ami. Puis il prit le bras du blond et le traîna jusqu'au trophée et Blye se sentit repousser.

Il se réveilla coucher sur le sol, au-dessus de sa tête se trouvait Severus qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre et où est Potter?

\- Il était là? Répondit-il en se frottant la tête. Il…

\- Il quoi?

\- Rien, c'est privé, je te l'ai déjà dit. Dit Alexander se relevant avec l'aide de son ami.

\- Très bien je m'en vais alors. Se renfrogna le plus vieux en lui tournant le dos.

\- Attends, Severus.

\- Quoi? Dit-il alors qu'il avait la main sur la clinche.

\- Harry, je crois que …. Je pense que

\- Crache le morceau

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Drago s'ennuyait, il avait donc décidé d'aller embêter quelques Poufsouffle. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise en tombant sur une tête en bataille bien connue. Il s'approcha de sa démarche nonchalante.

\- Potter, tu t'es perdu? Se moqua-t-il mais le brun l'ignora, insultant le pauvre tableau.

\- Ouvre-moi, stupide tableau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez les blaireaux? Non, je sais tu as enfin découvert ta réelle place. Continua le Serpentard mais encore là, son ennemi ne réagit pas, alors il lui saisit l'épaule. Ne m'ignore pas. Dit-il, c'est à ce moment que Harry réagit et le bloqua contre le mur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- T'es mignon, je te mettrais bien dans mon lit.

\- Dégage! Cria Drago en le repoussant, l'expression du brun passa de la séduction à une boudeuse, comme celle d'un enfant.

\- Hey! Se plaignit Potter en croissant les bras. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Ne t'es pas sympa.

\- Sérieux? C'est ça ta nouvelle répartie.

\- Dis tu as du chocolat, j'ai trop faim. T'es un ange?

\- Putain, Potter, c'est pas marrant. Paniqua légèrement le blond, mais l'expression et la voix changea encore.

\- Tu sais ce qui n'est pas marrant non plus, un traitre, Malefoy.

Drago recula sous le regard mais avant qu'il n'ait put faire un geste, Harry s'écroula la tête entre ses mains. Il hurlait, se griffant le visage. C'est dans cette position que Blye et Rogue trouvèrent les jeunes hommes. Drago pétrifié devant un Harry hurlant. Severus fut le plus rapide à intervenir, il pétrifia le brun qui tomba au sol, silencieux. Le bruit avait fait accourir une bonne partie du château. Mais devant le regard noir du Maitre des Potions, la foule se dissipa. Seuls Ron, Hermione, Drago et les deux professeurs restèrent. Blye se mit à genoux à côté du garçon, il enleva les mèches couvertes de sang de son visage avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Où on l'emmène? Demanda-t-il

\- Dans mes appartements, c'est plus discret que l'infirmerie et plus éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore et dites-lui de nous retrouver chez le professeur Rogue. Faites-vite.

Ceci fait, Blye suivit Severus, Drago amorça un pas.

\- Retourne dans ta salle commune. Ordonna son parrain.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je raconte la scène que j'ai vue à tout le monde, je viens. Le fit chanter le Serpentard, alors qu'il allait lui lancer une répartie Alexander, intervint.

\- On a besoin de son récit aussi.

\- Très bien.

C'est comme ça que tout le monde se retrouva dans les appartements sombres du potioniste. Harry avait été mis sur une grande table, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller. Hermione, Ron se tenait tout près de lui, tenant chacun une main du Survivant. Blye et Severus, parlaient entre eux tandis que Dumbledore attendait, on aurait pût croire, qu'il venait de vieillir d'un coup. Et Drago, observait cette drôle de scène, ayant toujours celle déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt en tête.

\- Tout ce qui va être dit ici, devra rester ici. Un serment va être fait. Expliqua Blye quand le sort fût fait, Hermione demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

\- Nous pensons que votre ami, est peut-être possédé. Laissa tomber le psychomage tous semblait choqué, Dumbledore ferma les yeux tandis que les autres regardèrent le corps inanimé, Ron fût le plus rapide à s'en remettre.

\- Possédé? Par qui, par quoi?

\- Voldemort. Dit simplement Severus.

\- Mais il est mort, se serait comme avec le professeur Quirrel? Demanda la brune.

\- C'est très rare et donc peu de récit en parle, mais là, Voldemort pourrait contrôler le corps d'Harry. Expliqua Alexander.

\- Mais que pouvons nous faire? Demandèrent les Gryffons.

\- Vous rien mais nous allons essayer de l'exorciser.

\- Il pourrait être posséder par plusieurs personnes? Intervint Drago et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tantôt, il, j'ai cru. Non laisse tomber.

\- Qui a-t-il Drago? Insista son parrain.

\- J'ai cru que Diggory me parlait.

\- C'est insensé. Murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de connaitre la vérité. Il faut rentrer dans sa tête.

\- Tu es le meilleur de nous trois. Analysa Alexander, en réalité Albus, aurait été le meilleur choix, mais il savait que Severus serait plus fort.

\- Je sais mais ça ne me plait pas plus que ça de rentrer dans la tête de Potter

Mais sans rien ajouter, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune allongé. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouva dans le noir. Au loin, un cercle de lumière, avec une silhouette en position fœtale. Il se rapprocha, ses pas résonnant au loin. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus un bruit de pleure se faisait entendre. Arriver tout près de la silhouette, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Potter, où tout du moins, pas celui qu'il connaissait. C'était un mini-Potter, d'à peine cinq ans. Ce dernier releva la tête.

\- Il ne faut pas faire bruit monsieur. Murmura le gamin.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ils vont venir?

\- Qui?

\- Eux. Dit-il en tremblant montrant quelqu'un derrière Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Cette fic aurait une fin, elle est écrite. Préparer votre cerveau à un mal de crâne. Je vous invite à relire tout pour bien vous imprégner des détails, c'est ce que j'ai dut faire. Donc il reste ce chapitre plus l'épilogue qui viendra demain ou après demain. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Merci si vous êtes encore là ou aux nouveaux lecteurs, peut-être.**

* * *

_\- Il ne faut pas faire bruit monsieur. Murmura le gamin. _

_\- Pourquoi? _

_\- Ils vont venir?_

_\- Qui?_

_\- __Eux. Dit-il en tremblant montrant quelqu'un derrière Severus._

* * *

Des silhouettes avançaient calmement vers eux. On aurait dit des ombres mal dessinées, les contours étaient indistincts. Et alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'eux, elles s'arrêtèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque? Marmonna Severus, il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre la vraie voix de son élève.

\- Jamais seul. Dit Harry maintenant derrière l'intrus, il semblait au bout du rouleau.

\- Potter?

\- Tuez-moi.

\- Hors de question, je vais vous sortir de là.

\- Me sortir de ma tête? Rigola le rouge et or mais sans joie. C'est ce qu'ils veulent aussi. Finit-il en montrant les ombres.

\- Qui sont-ils? Demanda le Maitre des Potions, Harry haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Cédric, Tom.

\- Ils ne sont pas réels

\- L'êtes-vous? Questionna-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Potter vous allez vous réveiller et nous allons régler ce problème ensemble.

\- Je ne crois pas Severus. Fit une voix derrière lui, elle lui procura un frisson, il l'a connaissait trop bien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel. Répéta l'ex- espion sans se retourner vers son ancien Maitre.

\- Peu importe, un seul d'entre nous sortira ou plutôt restera dans ce corps. Alors installons-nous confortablement.

Cinq fauteuils verts apparurent en cercle, tout le monde prit place sauf Severus qui semblait sous le choc. Il regarda Potter, son mini lui, jouait avec ses lacets, Cédric avait l'air de s'ennuyer tandis que Tom lui attendait.

\- Je croyais que tu étais venu pour des réponses Severus. S'impatienta l'homme en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- Effectivement.

\- Alors assieds-toi.

\- Je veux des réponses mais je veux que se soit Harry qui me le donne. Dit-il en prenant place dans le cercle.

\- Si ça te chante. Vas-y Potter, c'est à toi de jouer.

\- Je ne peux pas. Marmonna le concerné en se tordant les mains.

\- Potter racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé lors du tournoi.

\- Le tournoi. Répéta-t-il les yeux dans le vide comme s'il essayait de se souvenir.

\- Oui. Insista son interlocuteur.

\- Il ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas mon petit Gryffon? Intervint pour la première fois Cédric.

\- Diggory moins dix…

\- Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Mais la vérité c'est qu'Harry veut qu'on reste, c'est sa culpabilité qui nous fait rester.

\- La culpabilité.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas possédé? Que Potter se soit fait mal tout seul? Que la culpabilité envers le meurtre de Voldemort soit trop forte. Mais que ferraient Diggory et mini Potter dans l'histoire? Il fallait qu'il en aie le cœur net.

\- Potter! Potter! Harry! Voldemort est mort vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable.

\- J'ai tué Voldemort. Dit-il comme si c'était une illumination.

\- C'est ça Harry, vous l'avez tué, ce qui est fait est fait.

\- J'ai perdu. Fit Tom avec un léger sourire.

L'image de Voldemort s'évanoui, le fauteuil avec et là les autres meubles prirent une couleur jaune et noir.

\- Enfin un emmerdeur en moins, nous seront bientôt de nouveau seul. Dit une voix mais Severus était tellement concentré qu'il ne saisit pas de qui elle venait.

\- Potter, il faut faire disparaitre Diggory vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa mort.

\- Détrompez-vous. Autant vous pouvez lui faire croire que tuer Voldemort était une bonne chose autant me tuer en était une autre.

\- Il ne vous a pas tué. C'est Voldemort.

\- Allez Harry, dis la vérité à notre gentil Maitre des Potions. Qui a été vilain? Qui mérite d'être puni? Ricana le jaune et noir, Harry releva la tête vers lui et dit.

\- J'ai tué Cédric.

Et d'un coup, Severus fut projeté hors de la tête du jeune homme. Il se retrouva à côté de lui avec tout le monde qui le regardait. Il grognait avant de porter ses mains à sa tête.

\- Maudit Potter.

\- Que c'est-il passé Severus? Demanda le Directeur mais sans qu'il puisse répondre Alexander enchaina.

\- As-tu réussi à l'exorciser?

\- Non, parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda son ami aussi surprit que le reste de l'assistance.

\- C'est Potter contre lui-même. Et je crains que personne n'en sorte indemne. Répondit-il même s'il savait que pour les autres cela n'importait pas vraiment de réponse et qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus claire.

\- Potter ou la culpabilité de Potter a créé des chimères qui essayent de prendre possession de son corps.

\- Il est schizophrène? Demanda Hermione avant de rougir et de se tasser.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais apparemment une des chimères a été battue par Potter.

\- Comment? Demanda Blye mais Severus l'ignora et se tourna vers les amis du brun.

\- Est-ce que Potter vous a dit clairement "j'ai tué Voldemort"? demanda-t-il, le roux sembla réfléchir mais les deux répondirent.

\- Non jamais.

\- Quand il a dit cette phrase la chimère de Voldemort à disparu. Expliqua-t-il aux autres.

\- Qu'elles sont les autres chimères? Demanda Dumbledore

\- Diggory et un mini-Potter.

\- Il faudrait comprendre pourquoi Harry se sent coupable envers Cédric pour commencer. Dit le Directeur, Alexander regarda son ami qui semblait encore plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas?

\- Rien de nécessaire pour l'instant.

\- Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger avez-vous quelques informations au sujet de la relation qu'entretenait Harry et Monsieur Diggory?

\- Non, il ne nous en avait même pas parlé. Répondit rapidement Ron mais Hermione, elle hésita.

\- Je

\- Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle Granger? Pour une fois que vous pouvez étaler vos connaissances.

\- J'ai offert à Harry une pensine l'année passée pensant qu'il avait beaucoup à gérer.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Dans ses affaires, je suppose.

Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore partirent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Tandis que les autres restaient avec l'inconscient. Drago n'avait pas bougé mais il réfléchissait, ça allait beaucoup plus loin que les simples querelles qu'il entretenait avec Potter. De son côté Blye, voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et voir si ces doutes étaient réels.

\- Que nous caches-tu Severus?

\- Harry enfin sa chimère m'a dit qu'il avait tué Diggory.

\- Potter n'aurait jamais

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase préférant tourner les yeux vers le brun. On parlait de Potter, le héro. Enfin tout le monde attendait qu'il soit un héro et la pression qu'il avait eu aurait put faire tourner fou plus d'une personne. Finalement après de longues minutes les Gryffondors revinrent. Dumbledore posa la pensine et après l'avoir un peu forcé, ils étaient prêt à voir l'impensable.

\- Nous ne devrions pas tous y aller. Nous allons déjà violer son intimité pas besoin d'y aller en groupe. Expliqua Dumbledore avant d'ajouter. Severus?

\- D'accord mais je prends Alex avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un psy.

\- Très bien.

Ils se regardèrent avant de toucher ensemble le liquide et furent transporter dans le château mais dans une pièce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait connaitre.

\- Où sommes-nous? Demanda Blye en regardant les murs essayant de reconnaitre un détail.

\- Je l'ignore mais regarde. Dit Severus en lui montrant quelque chose au fond de la pièce.

\- Un lit et c'est

\- Diggory. Mais où est Potter?

C'était le souvenir de Potter donc il devait se trouver tout prêt mais aucun des deux ne le voyaient. Ils se rapprochèrent du lit aux couleurs d'Helga. Cédric était sur le ventre, sur ses avant bras il ne bougeait pas. Mais soudain il se mit en action, il bougea comme s'il faisait des pompes. Très vite les deux comprirent et se mirent de dos.

\- On ne devrait pas voir ça. Dit Blye en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Non, arrête ça fait mal. Gémit une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle d'Harry, ils pensèrent que le Poufsouffle allait arrêter mais un frisson les parcouru quand ils attendirent la suite.

\- C'est normal c'est la première fois mais si tu m'aimes il faut continuer.

\- Stop Cédric, je ne veux plus. J'ai plus envie.

\- Fait un effort, je croyais que tu m'aimais.

\- Je t'aime mais

\- Chut, je viens bientôt.

Mais les deux hommes purent encore entendre supplier le brun un moment. Quand ils furent sur que c'était fini, ils se retournèrent. Harry était toujours sur le ventre, il pleurait mais Diggory ne semblait pas en être affecté. Il alla prendre une douche, laissant son amant là. Les minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Harry essaya de se rhabiller, laissant un peu de sang couler. Il y arriva finalement quand Cédric sortit de la douche. Par un élan de regret ou d'autre chose, il se rapprocha d'Harry. Il voulut le toucher mais le brun s'écarta.

\- Viens prendre une douche tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça. Je vais t'aider.

\- Non, je ne veux plus.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé. Je t'aime tellement, c'était si bon. Tu n'as pas aimé? Demanda-t-il, les deux spectateurs avaient envie de lui mettre des claques, le plus vieux était entrain de le faire culpabilisé.

\- Je… si.

\- Crétin. Marmonna Severus, Blye le regarda.

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux?

\- Je ne suis pas un bête Poufsouffle.

\- C'est à cause d'un bête Poufsouffle qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation.

\- Je déteste les blaireaux.

\- Ça change.

Effectivement la scène était entrain de changer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Demanda Alexander. Pourquoi est-il mouillé?

\- La seconde épreuve du tournoi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Cédric encore une fois. Il semblait furieux, il prit le poignet d'Harry et le força à entrer. Par la vitesse, il tomba par terre. Le blond referma la porte et se tourna vers son petit-ami.

\- T'étais sensé m'aider moi, pas les autres.

\- Je le voulais mais quand j'ai vu Hermione.

\- Putain mais c'est un jeu, t'es débile ou quoi. Mais quand verras-tu la réalité en face, à part ce statut de Survivant, tu n'es qu'une sous-merde. Tu n'es rien Harry Potter. Rien.

\- Pourquoi? Je… tu….

\- Je, je, je... Pathétique. Je suis le seul qui te voit comme tu es. Je suis le seul qui m'occupe de toi, sans moi tu n'es rien. Dis-moi merci.

\- Cédric. Essaya de le calmer Harry mais l'autre s'énerva encore plus.

\- Dis-le.

Les coups partirent d'abord des coups des pieds, puis les poings en évitant soigneusement le visage. Ensuite, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il le viola à même le sol. Les deux hommes eurent envie de vomir. Severus encore plus, ça c'était passé sous leur nez, au château. Personne n'avait rien vu. Ils étaient tous focaliser sur la menace de Voldemort pendant que le Survivant se faisait détruire de l'intérieur.

La vision se termina sur un Harry disant merci à son violeur. Si la première vision, aurait put être un accident, la deuxième était une preuve que Diggory était un vraie salaud. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière.

\- Je suis déjà venu ici. Fit Blye en regardant les tombes.

\- Quand?

\- Avant que tu m'aies retrouvé par terre.

\- Donc tu as vu le meurtre de Cédric?

\- Non, quelque chose m'a empêché de voir ce moment. Expliqua le professeur mais ils arrêtèrent leur conversation quand ils entendirent la voix d'Harry.

\- Cédric, il faut qu'on parte. Supplia-t-il mais le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu.

\- Oh si c'était prévu. Ricana son soi disant ami ne le regardant pas cherchant du regard quelque chose. Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un peut t'aimer? Ça a été si facile.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demanda le Gryffondor, ça voix tremblait.

\- De te détruire Potter. Je t'ai affaibli, c'était si jouissif et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à mon Maitre.

\- Ton…, non.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te baisser une dernière fois. C'est le seul truc qui me manquera, ton cul Potter.

\- Je…

\- Quoi? Demanda le blond se retournant enfin vers sa proie mais il recula quand il vit les yeux noirs d'Harry.

\- Avada Kedavra.

\- La suite, je l'a connais. Intervint Alex, ils avaient tout vu, surtout le changement d'attitude de leur élève. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres?

\- Rien.

\- Mais Severus.

\- C'était de la légitime défense, Diggory était un mangemort.

\- Qui va le croire? Si même Harry n'arrive pas à le croire.

Alors qu'Harry donnait un coup de pied à Cédric, ils sortirent de la pensine. Comme la première fois, tout le monde était pendu à leurs lèvres.

\- Alors? Demanda le directeur, Severus lâcha le morceau.

\- Diggory était un mangemort.

\- Impossible. Fit le plus vieux en s'asseyant.

\- Et pourtant. Il avait pour mission d'affaiblir Harry et de l'amener au cimetière avec lui.

\- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit?

\- Qui l'aurait cru? Même moi en ayant vu les images, j'ai dut mal à y croire.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?

\- Aidez Harry à vaincre Diggory. Expliqua Blye.

\- J'y retourne.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Certain.

Pour la deuxième fois, il rentra dans la tête de son élève. Le décor n'avait pas changé toujours les quatre fauteuils, Harry, mini Potter et Diggory. Severus ignora les deux autres et se tourna vers son élève.

\- Écoute-moi Harry, c'était de la légitime défense. Il t'aurait tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

\- Mais il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Pleura Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ça l'amour.

\- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en amour. Ricana Cédric

\- Toi, tu l'as ferme.

\- Quel langage professeur. Pourtant vous n'avez rien fait. Je l'ai baissé sous votre nez et vous n'avez rien fait. Vous auriez peut-être aimé être à ma place.

\- Potter faites- le disparaitre. Ordonna Severus en mettant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, la pièce vibrait.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Si vous l'avez battu une fois vous pouvez le refaire.

\- Vous allez le regretter. Grimaça Cédric en regardant le mini Potter.

\- Allez-y Harry.

\- Je t'ai tué. Finit-il par dire en regardant la silhouette qui s'effaçait déjà.

Il disparu ainsi que son fauteuil, la couleur des restants changea en noir. Severus tomba dans celui vide et se permit de souffler.

\- Merci professeur. Fit le mini Potter et le Maitre des Potions, se raidit soudain avant de se tourner vers le grand.

\- Potter pourquoi est-il là? Demanda-t-il mais Potter semblait disparaitre à son tour.

\- J'ai toujours été là. Les deux autres m'empêchaient de faire ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant que vous les avez fait partir. On va s'amuser.

\- Potter! Cria le professeur mais il était partit et le petit morveux commençait à grandir.

\- Il est là ou pas. Il a toujours été un peu plus fort. Je suis apparu la première fois quand Dudley a eut ce misérable petit chat. Je l'ai tué. Le chat pas le cachalot, je le gardais pour plus tard. Il y avait tellement de sang. Mais Harry a tout nettoyé et il n'a pas compris que c'était moi. Personne n'a rien su. Puis j'ai laissé partir ce boa sur Dudley c'était marrant. Tout le monde à prit ça pour un accident. En deuxième année, j'ai convaincu ce serpent d'attaquer…

\- Stop!

\- Quoi? Je croyais que vous vouliez des réponses. Quand je suis devenu plus fort, Harry c'est créé inconsciemment ces chimères pour m'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. D'abord Tom puis Cédric, il a prit le modèle de deux personnes qui étaient puissantes à ces yeux. Cependant quand le vrai Tom et Cédric sont morts, son esprit à craquer et elles ont voulu prendre le pouvoir elles aussi pour ne pas disparaitre, mais vous avez été plus puissante quelles et maintenant. Je suis libre.

\- Jamais.

\- Au revoir professeur.

Pour la deuxième fois, il fut sortit de l'esprit du brun. Ce dernier s'assit, tout le monde parut soulager. Les deux Gryffons lui sautèrent au cou. Mais quand il demanda sa baguette, Severus fut le plus rapide. Il pointa la sienne sur son élève. Les autres furent tous surpris mais personne n'osa bouger.

\- Severus que se passe-t-il?

\- Ce n'est pas Potter.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Oui professeur que voulez-vous dire? C'est moi Harry, juste Harry.*

* * *

**_*la dernière phrase est un clin d'œil je sais que c'est dans le premier film mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est dans le livre. _**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à demain pour l'épilogue qui clôtura enfin cette fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Finalement quand j'ai vu que ça faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas posté, je me dis qu'il est grand temps de poster l'épilogue.  
**

**ps: pour le chapitre précédent, je ne cautionne pas du tout le comportement de Diggory quand il viole Harry pour la première fois. Quand Severus dit que ça pourrait être un accident. Je voulais dire qu'ils sont jeunes tout les deux et que si Cédric s'en serait voulu, c'était une autre histoire. Mais je tiens à préciser que personne ne doit être forcer même si c'est au milieu de l'action. Si l'envie devient peur, le compagnon ou la compagne doit le comprendre et arrêter. Surtout si c'est une première fois. C'est quand j'ai relu le chapitre, que j'ai eu ce sentiment et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un trouve ça normal, de lire que quand on aime on doit passer au dessus de tout. **

**Sur ce comme j'ai bien plombé l'ambiance, le prochain chapitre qui n'est pas un happy end donc si c'est ce que vous rechercher. Imaginez-vous le et passer à une autre histoire. ****Bonne lecture**

* * *

Alexander Blye parcouru les couloirs blancs qu'il connaissait trop bien maintenant. Il se stoppa devant une porte, respira un grand coup et entra. Il vit une tête brune familière assise à son bureau.

\- Bonjour Harry. Fit-il pour signaler sa présence même s'il savait que le prédateur savait qu'il était là.

\- Mhhhh. Marmonna-t-il, c'était prévisible.

\- D'accord, bonjour Arc.

\- Quand vous lasserez-vous de venir me voir? Demanda le garçon en continuant son dessin pendant qu'Alex alla s'assoir sur le lit seul autre meuble de la pièce.

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Il abandonne tous, vous devriez faire pareil.

\- Je suis têtu.

\- Harry l'était aussi. Dit-il pensif en levant son crayon, puis il recommença à dessiner. Mais nos séances me manqueraient.

\- Que dessines-tu aujourd'hui?

\- Vous.

\- Encore.

\- Vous m'inspirez. Dit-il comme si c'était une faveur.

\- Comme la nouvelle infirmière.

\- Trop facile. Ricana le garçon.

Il ne dit plus rien, alors Blye le laissa à son dessin. Il regarda ceux déjà aux murs, des corps étranglés, mutilés, éviscérés, du rouge partout, du sang partout. Il pouvait reconnaitre ces anciens amis, des professeurs, son oncle, sa tante, son parrain,… et lui bien sûr. Il était son modèle préféré. Ses amis étaient venus le voir mais le Harry qu'il connaissait n'existait plus à leurs yeux. Alors ils avaient continués leurs vies. Sirius, lui n'avait pas abandonné, il avait crié au scandale. Il était venu voir son filleul, il l'avait fait s'échapper. On les avait retrouvés dans les bois, Harry rigolant devant une falaise où on pouvait voir en contrebas le corps de son parrain.

\- Je suis perdu. Se plaignit une toute petite voix qui attira l'attention du professeur.

\- Harry?

\- Aie, saloperie. Jura Arc en se massant le cou comme s'il avait une crampe. C'est à cause de vous, c'est toujours à cause de vous. Il me faudrait du rouge, plus de rouge.

Harry apparaissait parfois quand il était là, Severus aussi l'avait entre aperçu une ou deux fois. Son ami n'était jamais sur les dessins d'Arc, ce dernier le considérait comme son sauveur. Ce qui culpabilisait encore plus Severus qui avait arrêté de venir lui aussi.

Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus aujourd'hui et puis de toute façon qu'attendait-il? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il se leva.

\- Au revoir, Arc. Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- A la semaine prochaine doc.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Harry le faisait toujours frémir mais il ne le montra pas. Le dessin de lui la gorge tranchée et d'Arc entrain de boire son sang à même son cou, ne le fit pas réagir non plus. Rester impassible et sur ses gardes c'était ça l'important. L'infirmière qui avait commencé la semaine passée en avait payé le prit. Elle avait succombé au visage d'ange et il en avait profité, elle était toujours au soin intensif. Il se demanda si un jour il abandonnerait, peut-être ou peut-être baisserait-il sa garde et il mourrait des mains de son ancien élève. Il sourit d'un sourire triste, c'était la première fois, qu'il pensait à Arc comme étant Harry. Il avait toujours fait la part entre l'assassin et le héro.

Mais Voldemort était mort, alors plus besoin de héro.

* * *

**Je me rends compte que je suis tombé dans le glauque pour les derniers chapitres mais je suis contente de ma fic. Même après un an d'écart, j'ai gardé la même ligne je pense.**

**Pour tout vous dire, l'idée de départ était que Ron était le méchant et puis j'ai intégré Digorry, et je l'ai toujours trouvé trop gentil. Et au départ, il devait l'être. Ron aurait abusé de la fragilité d'Harry après la mort de son premier amour. Drago l'aurait sauvé et aurait fini avec lui. ça c'était l'idée de départ.**

**Après la deuxième idée, Diggory aurait été méchant comme là, sauf que c'est Voldy qui l'aurait tué. Voldy aurait envahi le corps d'Harry et se serait servit du souvenir de Diggory pour le faire souffrir. Bref Harry fou ça revient au même. **

**Donc l'idée a évolué comme souvent dans mes fics mes ici je trouve que je suis restée plausible et je me suis pas trop dispersée. C'est pourquoi ma fic est courte. Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. C'est votre dernière chance de gagner cette magnifique télé HD en envoyant ... **


End file.
